


Sue Snell Evening Prayers Solo

by Kolokan



Category: Carrie (1976), Carrie (2013), Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolokan/pseuds/Kolokan
Summary: What if Sue had a brief solo in "Evening Prayers" as well?





	Sue Snell Evening Prayers Solo

I’m still thinkin’ about Carrie White  
The girl who prayed each day and night  
If you love her  
Why did her prayers go so unheard?

Trouble keeping faith arrives  
In those slowly fading starry-eyes  
If you love her  
Why make sure every dream dies?

I’m still prayin' for Carrie White  
The girl who’s never treated right  
I think I love her  
And I want to help her through the night.


End file.
